


The Taste of Rain and Scones

by The_Dirigible_Dinosaur



Series: My Tumblr One-Shots [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Depressed Simon, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot, Sour Cherry Scones (Simon Snow), i love how that's an actual tag, very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dirigible_Dinosaur/pseuds/The_Dirigible_Dinosaur
Summary: Snowbaz has a spontaneous moment in the rain. That is all I have to say.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: My Tumblr One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041381
Kudos: 6
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	The Taste of Rain and Scones

Snow is lying on the sofa, legs up on the cushions, staring vacantly into space. On the low footstool beside him is an empty plate with crumbs on it, probably the remnants of his beloved scones. The sunlight is streaming in through the window behind him, making his hair look like a messy bronze kindling set on fire. His mouth is in an impression of a pout and for a moment I’m reminded of a cocker spaniel. _A ridiculous thought_ , I think, but then suddenly he trains his clear-sky eyes on me and the likeness of a sad and lost puppy is even more pronounced.

He’s been on a steady decline ever since he and Bunce moved in together and it’s only gotten worse. A month ago, I would have already been beside him kissing that ridiculous pout off his face and yet now I’m standing here in the doorway, a short distance that feels miles away.

His eyes are beseeching, like he wants something from me, wants something that I want to give him, Merlin do I want to, but I don’t know how.

I notice that his hair is no longer in flames and my eyes leave him for a moment and I see water droplets making slow trails down the glass of the window behind him.

Rain drops.

My eyes meet his again and I’m feeling determined as I hold my hand out to him. _Come on, Snow. Don’t let me down._

And he doesn’t.

I lead him out through the front gate into the tiny patch of a garden. The rain is coming down harder, faster. I pull him in front of me until we’re inches apart and I scorch him with a look. His lips part and his eyes are finally starting to lose that vacant expression and he looks alive again. He might have kissed me then, but I'll never know because before he can I move a step back and hold out my hands, silently asking for a dance.

It’s cheesy and corny and textbook, but it’s the only thing I can think of. The only thing I have left to try. 

Slowly, he accepts my unspoken request and I slip an arm around his waist before I clasp his hand with mine. I pull him as close as I dare and he surprises me by resting his head on my shoulder, his breathy sigh an inch away from my ear. 

We dance, finding a slow, easy rhythm as the rain falls around us, wetting his shirt and making the lumps caused by his tucked in wings stand out. I feel them on his back and I take him in, take this moment in, right here right now. It’s not like in a movie, there’s no spontaneous background music but the patter of the rain. The air is growing colder and colder and the feeling of my wet suit being plastered against my skin isn’t a comfortable one and yet I wouldn’t trade this imperfect moment for anything.

We dance for what feels like hours and yet is not enough. The sky grows darker by the second and finally, the rain around us slows to a stop and so does our gentle swaying.

My vampire eyesight just manages to make out Simon’s face rushing towards mine before his lips slam onto mine, both a challenge and a plea. I do my best to answer both.

This kiss, this kiss tastes like rain and sour cherry scones, and Simon...Simon tastes like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was cute, I was never planning on writing for the Carry on Countdown 2020 but I suddenly got inspired so...Anyways, leave a review and lemme know what you think of my first attempt at writing fiction Carry On:))


End file.
